Some bicycle pedals utilize toe clips or baskets into which the toe of the rider's foot is placed. A strap may extend around the instep of the foot and be tightened down to lock the foot securely to the pedal. In the event of an emergency it may be difficult, if not impossible, to remove a foot from the toe clip in time to avoid injury to the rider. Some pedal systems have mechanical locking systems which interconnect the shoe of the rider to the pedal. These are even more difficult to use and run a higher risk of injury in emergency situations.
What is needed is a foot holder for securing the rider's foot to the pedal which is safe and allows for fast separation in emergency situations, but yet give a positive interlock between the shoe and the pedal during operation.